Yo no me quiero enamorar
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Kentin está enamorado de su mejor amiga Claris, cuando decide decirle lo que siente se entera de que ella solo lo quiere como un amigo y el decide no querer enamorarse de alguien más que no sea ella pero eso cambia cuando Lynetth, la hermana de Claris aparece después de mucho tiempo, Ella ama a Kentin desdé antes de que se fuera a la militar. ¿El amor puede ser mutuo? LXOC y KXOC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El regreso de una vieja amiga

**Perspectiva Kentin**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Claris, pero también debo entender que aunque haya cambiado por ella, solo me quiere y me seguirá queriendo como un hermano, todavía recuerdo lo que paso ese día…

**FLASH BACK**

_Bien, estoy listo para hacerlo, vamos donde estas, creo que estará en historia, voy a ver. Me dirijo hacia el aula de historia para ver si ella esta hay y si lo está, viene platicando con Lysandro, es ahora o nunca, me dirijo hacia ella y comienzo a hablar_

_-Hola Claris, ¿Podemos hablar?-ya lo dije, al parecer Lysandro está un poco pensativo y ella solo me sonríe_

_-Claro Kentin, dime-no deja de sonreírme, se ve tan linda_

_-Bueno…que te parece si hablamos en privado-eso sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta_

_-Está bien, adiós Lysandro, nos vemos luego-genial, se mee olvido que él estaba con nosotros, un aula vacía… no mejor el sótano_

_-Ven vamos al sótano, hay es más privado-ya entramos, me ve de manera confusa_

_-Ahora sí, ¿Me podrías decir de qué quieres que hablemos?-ok, vamos Kentin no es hora de rajarse, lo que uno comienza se tiene que acabar un día_

_-Bien, tu sabes que yo te seguí a este instituto, solo porque te quiero y mucho, pero me tienes que jurar que esto no afectara nuestra amistad-creo que la estoy confundiendo más de lo que está, me mira como si tuviera algo raro_

_-Lo juro por la persona que amo-lo dice con toda sinceridad, aunque nunca le falta de vez en cuando que se pare como "Ariel, la sirenita", vamos esa es su película favorita de la infancia aparte de "Alicia en el país de la maravillas"-Ahora, ¿Qué es eso tan importante, me estoy muriendo de la intriga?-me hace una señal para que me siente alado de ella_

_-Bien, Claris… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, te amo y eso nunca cambiara ni cambio cuando me fui a la militar, de hecho creció más de lo que pensé-ya lo dije, pero al parecer eso fue mala idea su semblante alegre cambió a uno triste, ¿Por qué está triste?, ¿No lo entiendo?_

_-Kentin, creo que eso… es un problema-¿Por qué dice que es "un problema"?... Por favor que no sea como Alexy, por favor Dios-Y si crees que soy como Alexy tampoco, solo que amo… a otra persona, lo siento-Ella… ama a… alguien más, siento unas cuantas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, ella lo nota y se acerca a mi-Kentin, como yo te quiero es solo como amigos, de hecho… eres mi mejor amigo casi el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, nada más-lo dice de una forma tan dulce, no lo resisto la tengo que abrazar_

_-Tú también… eres mi mejor amiga-no la quiero soltar, pero me intriga saber quién es la persona a quien ella ama-¿Quién es…?-al parecer esa pregunta la ha sorprendido un poco_

_-¿Disculpa?-se ha separa un poco mientras yo la suelto_

_-¿A quién amas?-ya lo hice, pero mi voz sale un poco fría_

_-No te lo puedo decir, lo siento-¿Qué no me lo puede decir?, ¡¿Qué no me acaba de decir que soy su mejor amigo?!_

_-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie quien es, confía en mí-ok, con eso funcionara, solo espero que no diga que es Castiel, porque me muero del susto_

_-Es… Lysandro-acaso escuche bien, ella dijo que Lysandro era a quién ella amaba, no es que me caiga mal pero… ok, lo admito, ahora si le tengo envidia a Lysandro_

_-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-ella me está sonriendo, me seca las lágrimas que me quedaban y luego me da un beso en la mejilla_

_-Ven, ya es hora de salir e ir a casa, bueno, no si te quieres quedar en el instituto toda la noche-me dice de una forma un poco alegre, creo que será mejor cambiar de actitud, solo siento y la sigo hasta la salida, después nos separamos cada quien por su lado, no dejo de estar un poco triste después de todo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hoy entrando nos toca "_Biología"_, tan siquiera la puedo ver entrando, nos toca en el mismo asiento, no puedo evitar a veces sentir celos por Lysandro pero, ya que, ella es mi mejor amiga y no descansare hasta que ella se pueda enamorar de mí, está sentada mientras platica con Rosalya, se ve tan contenta, tal vez van a ir de compras otra vez, se lo preguntare luego a Rosa, por ahora me iré a sentar junto a mi compañera

-Hola Claris, ¿Cómo estás preciosa?-debó dejar de decirle preciosa, aunque me gusta cómo se ve cuando se sonroja

-Bien guapote, ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy?-me dice con una linda sonrisa, me ve con sus hermosos ojos azul marino, hoy se le ve un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Solo por qué…-no pude terminar ya que cuando iba a hablar entra el profesor junto con la directora y una nueva estudiante, que raro puedo jurar que se parece a Lynetth, la hermana menor de Claris

-Buenos días estudiantes, les presento a su nueva compañera-dice la directora dándole paso a la chica pelirroja, tal vez si sea Lynetth, tiene hasta los ojos verdes y si es ella, vaya que esta bonita, hace mucho que no la veo

-Bien, señorita Claris, se puede pasar a sentar a lado de la señorita Rosalya…-genial, y ahora me separan de Claris, por que el mundo es tan cruel -… Y señorita…-y el profesor tiene mala memoria o que ya se le olvido el nombre de la nueva ¬¬

-Lynetth Isabella-tal vez si sea ella, pero su actitud ha cambiado un poco se ve seria desde un punto de vista

-Señorita Lynetth se puede sentar a lado del joven Kentin-el profesor me señala y ella sonríe, las clases se pasan rápido y hemos llegado al primer descanso, Claris y Rosalya salen y se esperan afuera del aula, la chica se para y sale y yo hago lo mismo

-¡Bell!, ¿cuándo llegaste?-Claris se ve realmente feliz mientras la abraza y mis sospechas son correctas, ella es Lynetth

-Tranquila onita, yo también te extrañe mucho-le corresponde el abrazo y dirige las miradas hacia Rosalya y a mí-Guau Kentin, vaya que has crecido-lo dice mientras se para de puntitas para tocar mi cabeza

-Y tú no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi-no puedo evitar sentirme un poco feliz de volver a verla

-Y tú debes de ser Rosalya no, la mejor amiga de mi hermana-se dirige a donde esta Rosa, ella solo le sonríe y asiente luego todos nos vamos al patio donde están Castiel y Lysandro. No la pasamos todo el descanso hasta que timbraron juntos, luego nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras clases, al salir Rosa y Claris se van de compras, Lynetth no quiere, Castiel prefiere ir a su casa con su perro y Lysandro quiere acompañarlas ya que ellas van a la tienda de su hermano, así que decidí acompañar a Lynetth a la casa de su hermana

**Perspectiva de Lysandro**

Decidí acompañar a Rosalya y a Claris a la tienda ya que iban a la de Leigh, no dejo de pensar en por qué Kentin a veces cuando me ve, y más cuando estoy cerca de Claris el me ve raro, casi como si me odiara y eso puede ser raro, cuando llegamos a la tienda de Leigh, Rosa se llevo a Claris a los probadores y le empezó a pasar ropa, sobre todo vestidos, al parecer Claris se decidió por un vestido, no supe de cual ya que Rosa no la dejo salir

-Lysandro puedes venir por favor-me dijo Rosa mientras me jalaba a donde estaba Claris, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido aleado color anaranjado con unos detalles del mismo color solo que más fuerte, no sabía que decir pero la verdad estaba embobado viéndola, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco

-Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-dijo tímidamente y Rosalya nos dejo solos y se fue con Leigh

-Muy… linda-dije asiendo una pausa al momento de tragar un poco de saliva

-Enserio, ¿Tú crees que me veo linda?-se acerco a mí a casi tocar nuestros cuerpos, su cabello era largo y me gustaba mucho cuando se peinaba de lado haciendo una trenza delgada como una coronita con su cabello castaño y me miraba con esos ojos azules, la acerque a mí de forma que nuestro labios casi quedasen juntos

-Claro, te vez hermosa…-dije y pegue mis labios con los suyo, al principio me dije a mí mismo _"¿Por qué lo hice?, no quiero perder su amistad por una simple tontería"_, me iba a separa pero ella me lo impidió posando sus brazos alrededor mí cuello y me correspondió el beso y yo que pensaba que el que le gustaba era Kentin desde hace un mes. El momento era lindo pero alguien la jalo hacia atrás y era de quien menos lo esperaba, Nina

-¡Aléjate de mi Lysandro ahora!-le grito mientras la jaloneaba bruscamente del cabello, así que fui a alejarla de ella, y no soy, ni seré de Nina nunca

-Suéltala Nina, y no soy tuyo-le dije a Nina con un tono medio enojada y jale a Claris poniéndola atrás de mí y llegaron Rosa y Leigh al escuchar la voz de Nina

-Nina te voy a pedir que salgas de mi negoció por favor-dijo mi hermano mientras que Rosalya le abría la puerta y la miraba fulminantemente, luego vio que Claris estaba detrás de mí y se le volvió a lanzar solo que esta vez mi hermano la detuvo mientras yo abrazaba a Claris protegiéndola de ella y Leigh junto con Rosa la sacaron de la tienda. Al momento que solté a Claris ella se metió a los vestidores y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la tienda sin decir una palabra, yo la seguí pero la perdí cuando mucha gente se hizo bola y no me dejaron verla

**Perspectiva Kentin**

Lynetth y yo íbamos caminando a su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía las llaves, al parecer se le había olvidado pedírselas a su hermana así que le ofrecí ir al parque a lo que ella gustosa acepto, vimos una banca y nos sentamos a platicar sobre lo que nos había pasado en este tiempo

-¿Y por qué te mandaron a la escuela militar?-me pregunta mientras saca unas galletas que traía y me ofrece una

-Por qué una rubia que se llama Ámber, espero que no te haya hecho nada en lo que llevas en el instituto, nos hacía maldades a tu hermana y a mí, le dije a mi padre y me metió a la escuela militar, y decidí cambiar de algún modo, y tú ¿Fue mucho tiempo sin verte?-le dije cuando termina de contarle lo de la militar, quiero saber el por qué se fue tanto tiempo a San Diego

-Bueno, pues era una decisión un poco difícil, con mis padres o con mi tía Agatha, yo decidí ir con mi padre ya que casi no los vemos y Claris no quiso ir a San Diego, en verdad ella adora está ciudad por lo que decidió quedarse con la tía Agatha, haya quise hacer un cambio, por lo que me deje el pelo crecer y lo teñí de mi color favorito que es el rojo, pero los extrañe mucho, sobre todo a mi mejor amigo que eres tú Kentin-cuando dijo que nos extraño mucho, pensé en su hermana pero nunca me imagine que a mí me extraño más, ni mucho menos me espere que ella me abrazara al decir lo último, se sintió tan bien, aun que me pareció extraño que ella fuera una de las últimas en salir del instituto junto con Castiel

-Qué linda, yo también te extrañe mucho, por cierto ¿Por qué saliste al último junto con Castiel?-eso si me intriga, Castiel no es así solo de vez en cuando con Claris e Iris, pero con alguien que apenas conoce, parece casi imposible

-Es muy buena onda y me invito a la azotea, hay una hermosa vista de la ciudad desde ese punto, fue hermoso-por favor que no se esté enamorando de Castiel, por favor Dios, ¡No me odies!- Y tú ¿Ya tienes novia o qué?-me dice mientras me da unos leves codazos

-No, hay alguien que me gusta pero, no creo ser su tipo, ya te imaginaras quien es-le digo con una sonrisa, se pone a pensar y su cara se le ilumina, al parecer ya sabe quién es

-Es Claris verdad-si le atino, al parecer eso ya casi no es un secreto-Y no has intentado, he… no se pensar en alguien más, porque yo creo que le gusta el de ojos bicolores-acaso es bruja o que, todo lo sabe, aunque no entendí la parte de "pensar en alguien más"

-Tienes razón pero, ¿En quién puedo pensar?, la mayoría de las chicas del instituto solo me ven porque he cambiado, si no ni me verían-y la verdad tengo razón, solo ella me sigue viendo como antes de irme a la escuela militar

-¡Tengo una idea!, mañana al salir de la escuela, tengamos una cita-escuche bien ¡¿HA DICHO "TENGAMOS UNA CITA"?!, siento que me he sonrojado demasiado ya que siento mi cara hervir-C…Como amigos, no va…vayas a pensar en otras cosas-ha como amigos, creo que si noto mi sonrojo

-Pues mañana, tenemos la tarde ocupada, dos lugares cada quien-le dije con una sonrisa, al parecer le agrado que aceptara su idea y si tiene razón, debo dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en Claris y dejarla ir, o le puedo pedir ayuda a su hermana para darle regalos como un admirador secreto, una voz hace que me salga de mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué no estás en la casa Lynetth?-era Claris, al parecer Rosalya fue quien compro cosas ya que ella no traía bolsas

-Es que se me olvido… pedirte las llaves jeje-dijo Lynetth con una risa nerviosa, luego Claris se toco una de las bolsas del pantalón y al parecer había dejado las llaves de la casa en la tienda de Leigh

-Te digo algo y no te enojas-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer también soy brujo ¬w¬

-Se te olvidaron verdad-dice Lynetth y al parecer, voto por la decisión de que si en bruja

-Le llamare a Rosalya, y gracias Kentin por acompañar a mi hermana-se ve feliz pero no dejo de notar algo raro en su aura, como si en realidad estuviera triste

-No hay de que, bueno me voy, adiós chicas-digo y me voy directo a mi casa, tal vez mañana le preguntare a Claris que es lo que le pasa

**Perspectiva Claris**

Genial lo único que me faltaba, primero Lysandro me besa… aunque eso fue muy lindo y bueno, lo dejare como uno de mis mejores recuerdos, en segundo lugar Nina me ataca, si que está obsesionada por Lysandro, todavía me duele la cabeza gracias a su ataque -_- y para terminar se me olvidaron las llaves de la casa con Leigh, solo espero que sea Rosalya la que me traiga las llaves por favor, no quiero hablar con Lysandro

-¿En qué piensas hermana?-me pregunta Lynetth, al parecer me ha estado hablando y yo en las nubes, como siempre ¬¬

-En nada solo espero que Rosalya venga pronto con las llaves, se está empezando a nublar-le contesto pero una sonrisa rara se le forma en el rostro, por favor que quien allá traído las llaves sea Rosa o Leigh

-Creo que se te olvido esto, no es así-no puede ser, ¡¿Por qué Rosalya me hace esto?! , No entiendo el por qué tenía que venir él, mi hermana se levanto del piso apresurada agradeciendo a Lysandro lo de las llaves, abrió la puerta y cuando yo iba a entrar me cerró la puerta en la cara, ya me las pagara

-¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA!-le grito mientras toco la puerta fuertemente y solo se escucha que le pone doble seguro

-No creo que te vaya a abrir-me dice Lysandro mientras me toco el hombro-Creo que tenemos que hablar-su voz cambio a ser más seria yo solo me solté

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, adiós y gracias por lo de las llaves-le dije y señale la dirección por donde vino y él no se movió y decidí encararlo, aunque creo que eso fue mala idea y a la vez buena ya que me volvió a besar y su lengua empezó a pedir paso a mi boca, yo no lo quería corresponder pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y le dio el paso que quería, luego se fue dejándome sorprendida, no sabia como actuar estaba confundida... sin palabras**  
**

**¿Qué les pareció?, este fic lo hago más con el personaje de Lynetth en "Corazón de melón", y con el de Yiruma en "Corazón de Bombón", (Le he cambiado el nombre a decir verdad XD), si quieren que su "Sucrtte" salga en el fic lo agradecería mucho, y si el chico que quieren ya esta ocupado por una que comento primero le hare un one-shot particular, como un corto que aparecerá como un nuevo capitulo, sin más que decir, adiós:**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encuentros entre citas

**Pov Lynetth**

Le cerré en la cara la puerta a mi hermana, creo que tiene que hablar con ese chico, se noto algo nerviosa Claris ya que cuando llego el muchacho se le quedo viendo sin palabras, ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que se pusiera así? De repente escucho que Claris toca fuerte mente la puerta

-¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA!-hay no estoy en problemas, será mejor ponerle seguro a la puerta, los gritos de mi hermana deja de sonar y se escucha que están hablando pero hablan un poco bajo y casi no escucho hasta que Clara habla un poco más fuerte

-…Adiós y gracias por las llaves-dice un poco fría, he decidido asomarme por la ventana a ver qué están haciendo y… ¿El es el novio de mi hermana?, o ¿Por qué esta besando a mi _Onee-chan_?, Kentin no me dijo nada de que yo tenía un cuñado pero al ver como mira a mi hermana creo que no sabe nada, el muchacho se acaba de ir, creo que se llama Lysandro, ha dejado a Claris en la puerta, parece un poco confusa, será mejo ir a abrirle la puerta. He bajado corriendo y he abierto la puerta mi hermana ha entrado con la mirada perdida y me dice

-Estás en problemas-dijo mirándome un poco enojada, creo que es mejor correr *corre cómicamente, se cae, se para y vuelve a correr mientras Claris la persigue casi muriéndose de la risa por la caída cómica*, he cerrado la puerta de la que se supone que es mi habitación, todavía me duele el trasero por la caída *sobándose el trasero*

-Ábreme… la puerta… jajajaja-dice entre risas, he dejado de escuchar la puerta y decido abrirla, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Claris riendo a más no poder por lo de mi caída ò.ó

-¿Estás bien?- es raro ver a Claris reír, me enseña su teléfono con un video una vez que ha dejado de reír, ¡SOY YO CUANDO ME CAÍ!, no me di cuenta de cuando me tomo el video

-¡Oye!, eso no es justo, ¿qué te hice yo?-le reclamo haciendo un puchero, se levanta del piso y me mira directamente a los ojos

-Nunca hagas lo que hiciste cuando me cerraste la puerta en la cara-me dijo un poco fría a lo que yo solo saque una sonrisa, esto sí que se va a poner bueno

-Deberías agradecerme, porque gracias a mi él te beso, y no puedes negar que no te gusto porque bien vi cuando se l correspondiste-Claris se puso roja como un tomate, me miro diferente y me dio un beso en la frente, me dijo que quería de comer, no sabíamos así que decidimos por una pizza, al terminar de comer hicimos los deberes hasta que se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a dormir, estoy muy emocionada por mi cita con Kentin, aunque sea solo como amigos, estoy muy feliz, es como un sueño hecho realidad…

**Pov Claris**

Me levante y me metí a la ducha, no dejo de pensar en lo que paso ayer, tanto en la tiendo como afuera de mi casa, aunque creo que me debo de disculpar con Lysandro por cómo me porte con el ayer, no sé por qué lo hice, bueno, será mejor ir a levantar a Lynetth ya que si no lo hago no se levantara nunca. He tocado la puerta de la habitación de Lynetth, al parecer ya está lista y muy bien arreglada, ¿A dónde irá?, será mejor dejar eso para después, por el camino nos encontramos con Kentin y decidimos ir juntos, al llegar a la escuela Kentin me susurro algo al oído

-Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos luego…-me susurro y se fue a su clase junto con Lynetth ya que les tocaba en el mismo salón, al entrar al salón siento que alguien se me lanza abrazándome por la espalda

-¡Claris!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una hermana?!-me dijo una amiga llamada Sakura, de pelo rosa y ojos azul como los míos, esta vez llevaba un pantalón color caqui entubado, una camiseta de panda verde, unos tenis convers color negro, al parecer estaba un poco enojada ya que se me paso decirle y a la vez contenta

-Lo siento, se me paso decirte que tenía una hermana menor-le he dicho con una leve sonrisa

-Genial, por cierto, ¿Has visto al pelirrojo mal teñido?-me pregunta a la vez que me suelta y se pone a ver hacia todos lados

-No, de hecho acabo de llegar-le contesto mientras me siento en mi lugar que es a lado de ella, ¿me pregunto cómo estará Lynetth?

**Pov Kentin**

No sé porque, pero hoy Lynetth se ve muy linda, levaba un vestido de colores que parecía que eran listones rosas y azules, unas valerinas negras y su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta con su copete de lado

-Kentin, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto, al parecer me quede viéndola sin decir una palabra

-Eh… sí, no te preocupes-le dije con una sonrisa, ella me sonrío también y luego llego una peliblanca de ojos morados, era Katherine, no me di cuenta cuando llego

-Hola Kentin, ¿Quién es tú amiga?-me dijo sentándose enfrente de Lynetth y yo a la vez que la apuntaba

-Ella es Lynetth, la hermana menor de Claris…-no me dejo terminar ya que cuando nombre a Claris le empezó a preguntar cosas a Lynetth

-¿Eres hermana de Claris?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Por qué no te conocía?, ¿Te tiñes el pelo o es tu color natural?, ¿Vives con Claris?, ¿Dónde estabas?-le empezó a preguntar poniéndola nerviosa

-Sí soy hermana de Claris, tengo 16 años ya que soy 11 meses menor que ella, no sé por qué no te conocía, me pinto el pelo color rojo ya que es uno de mis colores favoritos, si vivo con mi hermana y estaba en San Diego con mi padre-dijo ella y al parecer Kathe se sorprendió cuando le dijo que ese no era su color natural de cabello

-Guau, tantas cosas que no conocía de ti-dijo mirándola un poco más de cerca-Bueno yo me llamo Katherine, tengo 17 años, mi pelo es naturalmente blanco, vivo sola y siempre he vivido aquí, ¡Bienvenida al Swette Amoris!-dijo Katherine mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna, en eso llega Nathaniel y se sienta a lado de ella, es raro verlo llegar tarde

-Hola Kentin, hola Katherine y hola… Lynetth ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Lynetth, ella solo le sonrío y asintió, después de clases aburridas y de un primer descanso bastante corto e pasado a la clase donde me toca con todos, Castiel, Lysandro, Rosalya, Claris, Kathe, Sakura, Armin, Alexi y Lynetth, le he dicho a Claris que si se quisiera sentar conmigo, tengo preguntas que hacerle

-Claris, ¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo?-le he preguntado para poder platicar más a gusto con ella

-Claro, porque no-asintió ella, luego nos sentamos atrás de Armin y Alexi, Lynetth con Rosa, Lysandro con Katherine y Sakura con Castiel mientras se peleaban por ver quien se sienta a lado de la ventana para poder lanzar cosas a los que pasaban, de verdad ellos nunca cambiaran ¬¬

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-me ha preguntado sorprendiéndome un poco

-Sí que me conoces-le he sonreído y he llamado la atención no solo de Claris, sí no también la de Lynetth-¿Por qué ayer que llegaste te sentías triste?-le he preguntado después ella me desvió la mirada

-No estaba triste, solo un poco distraída-dijo jugando con un lápiz, a mi no me engaña tan fácil

-No me engañas, es por Lysandro verdad-le dije un poco molesto al pensar que Lysandro tuvo algo que ver

-No con Lysandro, sino con algo que hizo su loca fan…-dijo y se quedo callada, si fue Nina la que tuvo algo que ver, debió ser por Lysandro, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, algo me decía que no lo iba a decirme tan fácil mente lo que sucedió

-Nada… luego te cuento-me dijo y en ese momento entro el profesor

-No te salvaras tan fácil mente- le susurre al oído, sentí como un aura asesina nos miraba pero decidí no darle importancia. El tiempo pasó rápido y salimos de las clases, fui a juntarme con Lynetth en la salida, hoy tendríamos una cita… ¡PERO DE AMIGOS!

**Pov Lysandro**

Cuando salimos de clase vi como Kentin y Lynetth se iban muy contentos, pero no vi a Claris, tal vez se ha quedado con Sakura y Katherine platicando, después de todo Sakura no ha dejado de acosarla desde que entramos con lo de su hermana

-_¡Dilo!_-escuche a Sakura decirle a alguien

-_¡¿Quién te gusta?! , ¡Para eso somos las amigas!-_ahora escuche a Katherine, camine hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos y cuando llegue vi que Sakura y Katherin tenían acorralada a Claris

-N-Nadie, s-saben que solos contaría todo-dijo Claris nerviosa, luego Katherine sonrió pícaramente, al parecer tenía unos nombres en mente, decidí quedarme a escuchar, sé que es malo hacerlo pero quiero saber que va a decir Kathe

-Claro que sí, si no es Kentin es Lysandro, uno de esos dos es el que te gusta, ¿No es así mí querida Clara?-Claris se ha sonrojado sin decir una palabra

-¡Entonces es uno de ellos dos!-grito Sakura mientras la veía de una forma un poco picara

-¡N-No es… cierto!-dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojándose a un más que antes-A demás, porque ustedes no confiesan la verdad… a ti Sakura te gusta el pelo de hemorragia (Castiel) y a ti Katherine te gusta Nathaniel y no me lo pueden negar-se defendió ahora cambiando la vuelta la plática hacía ellas, ahora eran Sakura y Katherine las que estaban sonrojadas, he decidido entrar para alivianar las cosas entre ellas

-Hola, Claris ¿Me ayudarías a buscar algo en el club de jardinería?-dije entrando como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-¡No escuchaste nada!-gritaron las chicas por mi entrada

-¿Escuchar qué?-me hice el desentendido para que no se enojaran por lo de su conversación

-…-las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, en eso Claris me responde un poco nerviosa-C-Claro… v-vamos-dijo y se fue corriendo mientras me jalaba…

**Pov normal**

Claris y Lysandro iban caminando hacia el club de jardinería, todo estaba en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar

-Lysandro… siento haberme comportado ayer mal contigo-dijo Claris avergonzada

-No te preocupes, solo fue un mal rato el que tuviste-dijo el joven albino mientras la abrazaba-No podría estar enojado con mi princesa-esa última frase la hizo sonrojar demasiado

-B-bueno… ¿Qué… querías buscar?-dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se separaba de el

-Nada, solo invitarte a salir-dijo Lysandro y la jalo hacia le salida

**Con Sakura**

Una peli-rosa y de ojos azules iba distraída caminando por los pasillos del instituto recordando lo que una de sus amigas le dijo

_~ ¿Cómo lo supo?, Nunca he dado a que pensaran eso, ¿O sí? ~_

Ella iba tan distraída que no se fijo que choco con alguien, y era nada más ni nada menos que con amor platónico… Castiel

-¿Por qué siempre tengo la mala suerte de chocar con puras tablas de planchar?-le dijo Castiel con un tono de burla

-No soy tabla, ¿Y por qué estas tan contento?

-Como sea, vamos al centro comercial-le dijo Castiel mientras avanzaba hacia la salida

-No tengo ganas-dijo Sakura siguiéndolo a lo que Castiel la jalo en direccióna l centro comercial

-No te estoy preguntando-dijo se fueron, él ni caso hizo a las quejas de la chica

**Con Katherine**

Katherine, por otro lado iba en dirección a la sala de delegados a decirle a Nathaniel si le gustaría acompañarla a ir a comprar un nuevo libro, claro que ella solo quería estar un poco más de tiempo con él, cuando se dispuso a entrar vio que él estaba cargando muchas cosas así que decidió ayudarlo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-Ah?... Hola Kathe, gracias-dijo Nathaniel cuando Katherine le ayudo a cargar los papeles, se fueron juntos a llevar los papeles con la directora y salieron del instituto

-Nathaniel, me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar un libro?-le pregunto sonrojada a lo que a Nath se le hizo tierno

-Claro vamos-dijo y se fueron juntos

**Con Kentin y Lynetth**

Ambos iban caminando animadamente mientras comentaban de sus graciosas anécdotas desde que no se vieron durante tanto tiempo

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?-pregunto Lynetth mientras lo veía

-No sé, ¿tal vez ir al cine?-dijo viendo una sala de cines

-Eso sería…-no pudo terminar por qué se encontraron con Castiel y la interrumpió

-Miren al militar y la tabla #3-dijo Castiel mientras miraba a Kentin y a Lynetth

-¿Por qué me habrá dicho tabla…?-susurro Lynetth sin entender a lo que se refería Castiel

-Hola Kentin, hola Lynetth, ¿Andan en una cita?-dijo Sakura quitando el ambiente incomodo ya que Lynetth no entendió el apodo pero Kentin si y se sonrojo

-S-solo de amigos, no vallan a pensar en otras cosas-dijo Lynetth ante la pregunta de Sakura

-Está bien, pensé que por aquí andaba tu hermana ya que también se vino en esta dirección-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Bueno, si ese es el caso ¿por qué no la buscamos?-opino Kentin, Lynetth a sus adentro no dejaba de pensar por que Kentin no dejaba a su hermana un segundo

-Pues vamos a buscar a la tabla #2-dijo Castiel nuevamente jalando a Sakura

**Con Nathaniel y Katherin**

Los dos estaban viendo cuales eran los títulos de sus novelas policiacas, a ambos les parecieron interesantes con tan solo leer las reseñas

-¡Estoy ansiosa por leer este libro!-dijo Katherine mientras abrasaba el libro

-Nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto las novelas policiacas como a mí-dijo Nathaniel mientras guardaba su libro

-¿Bromeas?, es lo…-no termino porque choco con alguien-Auch…-se quejo y Nathaniel la ayudo a levantarse

-Lo siento de verdad… ¡¿Katherine?!-dijo sorprendida Sakura, no esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos en ese lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-le pregunto Nathaniel mientras miraba que los demás estaban tras de ella

-Encontrando a mí hermana pero no hemos tenido suerte-dijo Lynetth con una sonrisa

-Los ayudamos-dijeron Kathe y Nath al unismo

**Con Lysandro y Claris**

Lysandro y Claris iban platicando por el centro comercial pero a Lysandro se le ocurrió preguntarle lo que había dicho Katherine antes de salir

-Dime algo, ¿Te gusta Kentin?-le pregunto haciendo que Claris se sorprendiera

-¡No!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-le contesto sonrojada

-Entonces yo te gusto-dijo acercándose a ella, eso le dio a entender que escucho la conversación de ella con 2 de sus amigas

-Escuchaste nuestra conversación ¿verdad?-le pregunto sin alejarse de él ni un centímetro

-No me has respondido-dijo agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura

-No hasta que tú me contestes-le dijo sin notar la cercanía de ambos, luego escucharon a Castiel peleando, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y se separaron

-… ¡Deja de darme órdenes!-le dijo Castiel a Nathaniel

-¡Solo es una sugerencia y…! , te estábamos buscando Claris-le dijo Nathaniel y luego se percato de que Lysandro estaba con ella y Sakura quien apareció detrás de ella le dijo

-Y bien acompañada-le dijo viendo a Lysandro

-Ahora que te encontramos que tal si vemos una película todos juntos-dijo Katherine ya que estaban todos

-No suena mal-dijo Claris viendo a Lynetth y a Kentin quienes iban llegando

-¡Sí, cine con amigos!-dijeron Katherine y Sakura y se fueron corriendo en dirección a la sala de cine…

**Siento la tardanza solo que mi mamá me lo borro 3 veces seguidas**


End file.
